


Duty or love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: In their society, a marriage is only legal when one of the parts can have children. When neither is able, they are allowed to choose a third, a bearer. Finding one in their society is easy, considering that they are almost treated like property, making it work is the hard part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Duty or love

 

Author: Illyrya

 

Chapter:1/?

 

Word count: 786

 

Parings/Character: Jeff/Jared, Jeff/Jensen/Jared, Chris, Steve, Chad,Samantha,.........

 

Warnings:MPREG, angst, some violence, no beta, some mean Jared

 

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think if I owned them I would share them with you? So, no I don't own them, this is a work of fiction, and it' only real in my mind.

 

Summary: In their society, a marriage is only legal when one of the parts can have children. When neither is able, they are allowed to choose a third, a bearer. Finding one in their society is easy, considering that they are almost treated like property, making it work is the hard part.

 

 

 

 

A/N: While cleaning my jump drive, I found this, and was incapable of erasing it, with the other fics that went bye bye. Originally it was supposed to be a Harry Potter fic, but my SPN/RPS muse, beat that one into submission and my HP stories got put on the back burner. It also explain why this story contains hermaphrodites characters, something common in the HP fiction, but not in this fandom, unless you read weird Dean, which is awesome. Plus I decide we needed more mpreg in this fandom. Enjoy. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeff was sitting in his home office, reading the latest letter the government had send them. The one that reminded them, of the legal obligations they still have to uphold. You see, he and Jared had gotten married six months ago, and while neither of them could have children, they have mead a deal with the government and had been allowed to marry. The deal consisted in them finding a bearer in the next year, or their marriage would be considered null. The problem, Jared didn't want a third in their house, let alone in their relationship. After being left, for the bearer in his previous relationship, his sweet and loving husband, had adopted the same way of thinking that many in their society including the government had; bearers were really no better than slaves, they were considered property, they belong to the head of the house, and had only the rights that said head gave them. Of course their government, used pretty words to send this message, nobody like to be accused of slavery. 

 

 

Jeff knew that he didn't really need Jared to agree, of whoever he choose. As the older, more financially stable partner, it would be up to him to buy, sorry to find the bearer. The problem was, he wanted Jared to agree. He had seen how many angry husbands and wives treated the bearers, and with nobody to speak for them in the house they lived, some ended dead, some ran away only to be captured or if you believed government propaganda returned after a small stay on a rehabilitation facility, and other ended up being a shell of what they used to be. It bother him that not many people cared, it bother him that even less people were willing to help, which was why he had created a shelter of sorts, if you will, but still it wasn't enough,, things needed to change, but few people like to admit that. He was distracted from his thought when Jared entered the room.

 

 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jared asked

 

 

"Reading the mail."

 

 

"Anything interesting?"

 

 

"The government send us another letter, this time they even included possible candidates that would be perfect for our social standing."

 

 

"Jeff, don't start"

 

 

"Jared, our marriage is only legal as long as we follow the contract, that contract stipulates that if in one year, we haven't found a bearer, we have to separate. Is that what you want?"

 

 

"No, but-"

 

 

Jared I know how you feel, but I'm not your ex. I'm not planing in running away with somebody else. I want us to be a family, to have a family. In order to do that we need a bearer, one that we can both live with, one that we could one day call friend, or maybe even love."

 

 

"Love, why do we need to love him or her. They are here to make this possible for us, to do their duty, isn't enough that we have to take care of them."

 

 

"Jared you know what I think of the whole "duty" propaganda. They are not slaves, or property, they are people. People who our government have taken their rights away. Jared baby, please give this a chance, I know you were hurt but not everybody is the same."

 

 

"Fine I'll give this a chance, but I'm not promising anything. Now you said they send some candidates, anything good."

 

 

"It depends, do you want a female looking bearer, or a male looking one?"

 

 

"Male"

 

 

"Then no, the ones they send are to young, I'm not interested in children and I'm sure neither are you"

 

 

"Children? I taught you became property of the government at 21, if their parents refuse to house them."

 

 

"Usually yes, but they can also be taken to one of the centers as soon as their cycle starts."

 

 

"Oh, they usually don't tell you that."

 

 

"Its what I've been trying to tell you. Not everything that the government says is true, and they aren't treated right. Must of them learn earlier to survive, and if that includes, 

 

breaking the triad contract and marrying somebody else husband, well it's our own fault it's not like we gave them a lot of choices."

 

 

"It doesn't mean that it hurts less."

 

 

"No, it means that this time, the decision have to be made by the two of us. It means that we have to try and be as just, as possible. It means that you will have to let goo of that hate anger that you have. Can you do that? Because other wise, you'll become one more abuser, and Jared that's not the man I married."

 

 

"I can't promise you anything but I'll try."

 

 

chapter2

 

 

A/N: Next chapter of How we got......will be up latter this week. 

 

Please review. I like to know what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Beta: Indus_nm  
Disclaimer: not mine  
summary: see first chapter  


* * *

Alan Ackles was about to do something that went against everything he stood for. He was also going to do,- one of the hardest things in his life. He was about to make a triad agreement for his son’ without his consent. Because no matter how hard he or Jensen fought against it, this time there was no other choice, this time he wasn't going to find a loophole to get his boy out of this. No, Jensen was finally turning 21 and everybody he had ever pissed-off,- had made a point of reminding him who would be paying for old and new transgressions. He still had some time, still had some choices. He could still make sure that his boy got the best life he could provide. He would make sure that his boy was as protected as possible, and if that meant going against his belief then so be it. He would rather people hate him than make this harder on his son. But as he stood there watching his son, he knew that there was nothing he could do to make this right, nothing would be good enough for his son. Not until he had his freedom.

 

"You have to talk to him" said Donna, coming to stand beside him.

 

"I know. I just want to talk with Jeff first. See if he will agree to our terms."

 

"Are you sure that Jeff is the best choice? Why not Chris or Tom? They love Jensen, they would treat him right. You know that."

 

"I know, and I wish that it could be one of them, but you know that they don't have enough political power to protect Jensen. Yes, their families are well off and respected, but the boys are too young, their families too involved in the anti-slavery movement. The government would only need to produce a case against them and we would never see Jensen again. They would use him to make an example, to send a warning to the rest. No Jeff is the better choice; he's involved, but he's also important and not only in this country. If the worst should come to pass Jeff can protect him, and get him out of the country if necessary."

 

"How do you know this man is everything he appears to be? How do you know that he's not pretending in order to get information for the government like Michael was? And what about the boy he married? How do you know he will treat Jensen right?''

 

"I don't, but I have to believe that. Otherwise, I don't think I could do this and Donna, you know that's not a choice. It’s either he's already in a relationship by the time he turns 21 or the government will take him away."

 

"I know- I just wanted more for him. I wanted him to find love by himself, to experience life, to be free. I wanted him to live for himself and not for others. And now, now we are going to condemn him to the same life we have been fighting against. We are going to expect him to do something that we swore he would never have to do. Worse we are sending him out there unprepared for the cruelty of the world because we played the fools. We believed that if we live far enough, the evils of the world would never reach him, and now-" but she couldn't continue. Just thinking of everything that was to come made her cry. 

 

Pulling Donna to his chest, Alan said,

 

"I know, I know. And I'm doing everything I can to ensure his safety. We also have some time to prepare him, prepare the family. I just hope that one day they will be able to forgive me. Especially Jensen."

 

"They will. At first they'll be angry especially, Josh, but once they come to their senses they'll see that this is the best option for Jensen. As for Jensen, you know that boy is incapable of hating. It won’t be easy, but we'll get through it as a family. Now, when are we talking to them?"

 

“Tomorrow, I'm meeting with Jeff later today. I want to know if he will accept this, before I speak with Jensen. Let him have one more day, tomorrow will come soon enough" They both stood there for some time, knowing that come morning their lives would be change forever.

 

chapter 3

 

 

A/N: Leave a comment; feed my muse get more chapters. Now should Jared be the same age as Jensen or older. It won’t affect the way the story is being written, I just can’t seem too decided. Besides this way I can see what people are imagining while reading.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam had told him that Alan had made an appointment to see him that afternoon, Jeff hadn't give it much thought. After all, they had been friends for a long time and they were both trying to change the way their government worked. That's why he was surprised to see the serious but sad look on Alan's face. The kind of look that let you know something was wrong before anything was said. At first he thought somebody had died; there were some government raids scheduled for today and they could always get bloody, but if so why would Alan make an appointment ahead of time? Deciding that making wild guesses in his mind would get him nowhere, and realizing that the other man wasn't going to speak until he said something, he decided to ask, "Alan what can I do for you?"

 

 

"I need a favour."

 

 

"Sure. You know all you have to do is ask."

 

 

"I need you to choose Jensen as your bearer."

 

 

"What?" he asked in surprise, never in a hundred years having expected that.

 

 

"I need you-"

 

 

"I heard you. Why?"

 

 

"Why? Because he's turning 21 in a few months and I have caused this government enough trouble for them to get revenge any way they can, even if it means destroying a young man in the process."

 

 

"Wait a minute-- Jensen is a bearer? How?"

 

 

"Really Jeff, don't tell me you have never taken a good look at my son because I won't believe you. As for the how, if you haven't figure that out by now, you are in serious trouble. But if you need a course in sex and exchanging genetic material, I will give it to you. After we deal with my situation, of course."

 

 

"Funny. Of course I have looked at your son, he's awfully pretty and-" he stopped, knowing that if he continued with that thought the chances of his walking out of this meeting without a black eye would decrease exponentially.

 

 

"Why me?"

 

 

"Because you got married without a bearer and have the government breathing down your neck. Because at least with you I know that Jensen will be treated as fairly as possible. With you, he has a chance of having a decent life. Who knows, he might even find love in this house! But most importantly, because you can keep him safe in ways that I can't."

 

 

"Alan, the government hates me too and like you said I just got married, I can't just make this decision by myself. It involves Jared too."

 

 

"Funny, how your husband needs to be here but not Jensen.'' he said bitterly

 

 

"Alan-"

 

 

"No, I'm sorry. The last few days haven't been easy and if you turn me down I'm not going to be left with many options."

 

 

"I'm not saying I won't do it. I'm just saying that this decision will affect not only me but Jared as well as Jensen, and you’re right he should be here, he should have a say, but he doesn't. Now let's talk about this agreement- that way I can talk with Jared when he gets back. I take it you already brought the paperwork with you."

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

"Okay, let’s get down to business."

 

 

"Yeah, let’s get the basic stuff out of the way." With that, he handed Jeff Jensen's birth certificate, the bearer certificates along with the genetics test, and the blood work and medical certificate proclaiming Jensen as not only healthy but fertile.

 

 

"Now, my wife and I came up with a preliminary contact, I know that you or your husband won’t agree with everything and I'm willing to negotiate, as long as it doesn't hurt Jensen."

 

 

The contract was basic but solid. Alan wasn't the type of man who liked to waste time and it showed. The contract stipulated that Jensen was to be treated fairly, that he was to be given room and food, that no abuse was going to be tolerated and, if found, the contract would be null, and Jensen would be returned to his family, penalties would be paid by the abuser and restitution would be given to the family of the bearer. It stipulated that Jensen had a job and was going to school, and that he would continue to do that. It also stipulated that Jensen wasn't a breeding mare; the head of the family could only demand one child, after that the decision to have more would be left up to Jensen provided that he was healthy enough to do it. It also said that the family wanted no payment for his son, reminding whoever was reading the contract that they were doing this against their will, and that they would not profit from their son's misfortune. It also dealt with other legal matters but Jeff had gotten the message. Alan was looking for somebody to take care of his son, and it made him feel good that Alan obviously thought that he could do it.

 

 

 

 

"It's a very reasonable contract. If it was up to me I would sign it right now but-" 

 

 

"I know you have to speak with James?" 

 

"Jared."

 

 

"Yes with Jared. Do you think he will agree?"

 

 

"I-I don't know. He doesn't really like the idea and has been looking for ways for getting out of doing this so-"

 

 

"If you don't think that he will agree, let me know. I don't have much time to start negotiations with another family."

 

 

"No. I'm sure it will be fine once I talk to him. Now he should be home in a few minutes-- why don't you give me an hour or so to talk with him. That way you can leave with the answer today."

 

 

"Okay. I'll go speak with Sam. By this time the numbers from the raid should be in and I want to see the damage."

 

 

"Fine, I'll find you as soon as I'm done with Jared." With that he walked out, getting ready for the battle he was about to face. 

 

 

A/N: Not happy with the chapter but after doing it four times I decide to leave it like that. Hopefully it didn't completely suck


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Jared saw Jeff he knew that he was about to hear something that he wouldn't like, and, in true Padalecki style, tried to distract the man. Of course, it didn't work. Deciding to take the plunge, he asked,

"What?'

 

"Alan Ackles just offer us his son Jensen; he's a bearer!'' 

 

For a moment he didn't say anything; then, he laughed and said, 

"The great Alan Ackles, defender of bearer is selling his own son? Well, this day just got better. I hope you told him thanks, but no thanks."

 

“I realize that this is difficult for you, but there is nothing funny in selling people. I also know that you don't agree with me, but there is no need to be cruel. And just so you know the man isn't asking for money; he wants nothing other than for Jensen to be safe."

 

 

"I take it that's a no, on you turning him down."

 

"Jared," he warned. God he loved the boy, but sometimes it bothered him that Jared didn't care about the suffering of bearers. It wasn't completely the boy’s fault; a lifetime of watching others doing the same and a broken heart weren't easy to overcome, but that wasn't a excuse anymore. Jared wasn't a little kid and it was time he made his own mind. Maybe having to deal with this personally instead of hearing about it would open the boy's eyes.

 

"Fine let me see the contract." Jared took his time reading it. It was very sensible and surprisingly didn't really demand anything that somebody who wasn't a bearer got without a contract, but he was going to be damned if he admitted that to Jeff. Besides, he wasn't going to let some whore come into his house and rule it.

 

"I don't agree with everything," he eventually said.

 

"Okay, what do you want to change?"

 

"I don't want a courting period. It's not like we actually have to date him in order to make this legal. I wanna avoid that. He can move in as soon as possible.”

 

“Jared-"

 

"No you want me to agree to this; it’s going to be on my terms, not his."

 

"First, he didn't made the contract; he hasn't even see it, but fine no courting period. What else?"

 

"I don't want him going outside the triad for sex, so we should add that. If we wanted a whore, we could rent one.''

 

"Jared-"

 

"I'm not done. I also don't see the point of him working and going to school. After all, all he has to do in life is give birth. No sense in wasting money."

 

"No."

 

"What?"

 

"Jared, do you know how hard it is for somebody like Jensen to get a job or go to school? No, we are not taking that away from the boy."

 

 

"Fine, if it makes you happy, your pet can still do that. But he needs to ask permission before going anywhere else or having somebody over. I will not have people talking behind my back not again. And I want a new physical- one that I'm present for. I wanna know what we’re getting. Also, I want him pregnant within six months. After all, that’s the point off all of this. And we get to pick how many babies and when, not him."

 

"First, he's not my pet, he's a person. Second, we are not restraining where he goes and who he has over and third-"

 

"No, you want me to agree to everything else, you'll give me the no courting period, the medical exam and the decision on when to have babies. Otherwise, tell your friend to be prepared to see his son licking the boots of some politician he pissed off," said Jared in a hard voice.

 

"You know, if you put a timeline like that for a baby, the government will be here in six months and if Jensen isn't pregnant, they’ll take him away."

 

"Then I guess he better get started."

 

"Jesus, Jared, this boy has done nothing to you. Why do you hate him so much?"

 

"I don't. I just won't be a fool for a second time. You may think that they’re good, weak people but I know better. I just wish you could see them for what they really are!”

 

"And what are they, Jared?"

 

"The end of our happiness.

 

"Baby, having Jensen here won't change the fact that I love you.''

 

"You can't promise me that. Now, you better get down there before I change my mind or demand a branding mark." And with that, Jared walked into the bathroom. Jeff stayed in the room for a few more minutes, wondering if he should go ahead with this. After a while, he decided that yes, he should not only for Jensen but for Jared, to show both of them that not everybody was the same. He just hoped that it didn't all blow up in his face, and that Alan didn't kill him for the changes in the contract.

 

 

Entering his living room, he saw Alan sitting there. Without a word he handed him the new contract with the changes that Jared made. The activist in him rebelled against some of Jared's demands, but the man who fell in love and married Jared knew that this was the best he was going to get, and the fool in him hoped that in the end, everything would work out. 

 

After seeing the contract, Alan said, 

"People weren't kidding when they said you married somebody that hated the cause. That he relished the pain of others."

 

"Jared isn't mean; he doesn't like to make people suffer. He’s just been hurt. He'll come around, you'll see."

 

"When? Before or after he breaks my son? No, it's better if I find somebody else."

 

"Alan, I won't let Jared break Jensen. I won't let him hurt him, you know me. Just as you know I'm your best option. I recommend you sign that before he comes down and changes his mind." After a moment, Alan signed the contract, hoping that this wouldn't be something he lived to regret. 

 

 

"When do you want us to bring Jensen?" 

 

But before Jeff could answer, Jared spoke from behind them.

"We'll pick him up tomorrow at noon. Tell him to pack the essentials, we'll buy the rest."

 

"It's too soon; I haven't even spoken to him about this."

 

"Well, then I guess you’d better get going and do that. Unless you want me to explain things to him tomorrow. Also, after he moves in, you and your family will wait a few months before coming here or contacting him. That way, he can get used to his new life." 

 

"Wait a minute-" said Jeff at the same time that Alan said,

"That's not in the contract." 

 

"The law stipulates that the owners of the bearers get to make the decisions, the only things that can't be changed are the ones already in the contract. Really, I thought that a man like you knew better. After all, you spend all your life defending those in your son’s position. Funny how things work out."

 

"That's enough Jared, you made your point," said Jeff "I agree with Jared, the sooner Jensen is here the sooner we all get the idiots in the government off our backs. Also, I do think that we should limit the interaction with your family for that first month; you know how hard it is. We have seen what happens when families can't let go, so for the first month we'll stick to weekend visits, until your boy gets settled in. After that he's free to come and go as he pleases."

 

"Jeff," said Jared in a hard voice.

 

"No, that the only deal you are going to get, take it or leave it."

 

"Fine," said Jared, and walked out of the room

 

"I'm sorry for that, but once he gets to know Jensen, it will get better."

 

"I hope so. Just promise me that you'll look out for my boy, that if things don't get better you'll send him out of the country or something. I don't want to see my son in the same condition some of the people in our shelters are. If I had wanted that, I would have given him to somebody else."

 

"I know, and I promise,"

 

"Good. Now I better get home, I have a long night ahead of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Alan sat in his car, for a few minutes after he got home, before getting out. He knew that as soon as he walked through the door, their lives would be changed and he wanted to be able to pretend otherwise for a few minutes. Getting out of the car he saw that Jen and Chris’s bikes weren’t there; he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It could be considered good because that meant that he could talk with the family first and then with Jen. It was also bad because Chris loved Jensen like a brother, and would react badly to the news. 

Entering the house he found his two other children and wife waiting for him in the living room.

 

“Well?” asked Josh.

 

“Josh,” admonished Donna “Give your father a minute.”

 

“We don’t have a moment, Mom. Jen is going to be back any moment now, and quite frankly I want to be able to at least pretend I don’t want to kill somebody when he gets back.”

 

“Josh!”

 

“He’s right Donna, Jen will be back soon and it will be better if we have come to terms with this.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” asked Mac. “We’re supposed to do what? Smile and pretend that everything will be fine once he’s back? That things will still be the same, that we are not sending him to live with strange men? That they don’t expect him to lay back and spread his legs for them to fu-.”

 

“Mackenzie!” yelled Donna. “If you cannot keep a civilized tongue then maybe you should not be part of this conversation!”

 

“Civilized? What’s civilized about selling a person?”

 

“Enough,” said Alan, heavily. “First of all, we are not asking to be paid for Jensen-“

 

“That’s better- we’re giving him for free.” Interrupted Josh. 

 

Alan continued like he hadn’t heard anything. “Second, this was and still is Jensen’s best choice. The fact that Jeff agreed, even knowing how problematic this could get, speaks highly of the man. More to the fact, I trust him.”

 

“And his husband?” asked Mac.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you trust his husband? Jesus, Dad, you are not sending Jensen to live with this Jeff guy alone. He’s married and you can’t expect the guy to keep an eye on them all the time. So do you trust his husband?”

 

“No. But before either of you start yelling and making accusations, Jeff assured me that he would not let the boy harm your brother, and I don’t believe that the young man is really as bad as people make him out to be. I believe he is angry and hurt but once he gets over those feelings everything will be fine.”

 

“And in the meantime Jen has to put up with him?”

 

“Yes.” Before anyone else could speak, Donna said, “Enough. We’ll have time for this later. Now, what changes were done to the contract?”

 

“What makes you think there are changes?”

 

“Alan” warned Donna. 

 

Resigned, Alan told them. “The contract didn’t change that much. Jen will still be able to work, but I suspect that he will have to find some place closer to his new house, the same with school. The abuse clause wasn’t changed either. But Jeff’s husband demanded to change some things, and after some consideration I agreed.”

 

“What things?” they all asked at the same time.

 

“Well, there won’t be a courting period, which when you really think about it works better for Jen. He’s turning 21 soon and the longer he’s been in the relationship the better it will be. They, or rather Jared, wants a new physical exam, and he also wants a baby in six months and the ability to choose when and how many they have.” 

Everything was silent for a few second, before Josh threw his glass across the room. It slammed against the wall and instantly shattered into glittering pieces.

 

“Dad, how could you agree to all that? Do you know how many bearers I see over at the hospital, because the people they are with don’t give them enough time between pregnancies to recuperate? Because they want to have as many children as they please in as little amount of time in order to discard the bearer, or worse to not take care of them or abuse them because they are no longer expecting to have children. Therefore they should no longer be expected to treat them with the little consideration they did! Does Jen means that little to you? Or maybe is it the fact that you could use this, the fact that Jen’s in this situation to your advantage. After all, now you can make this part of your movement,” shot an angry Josh. 

 

Before his father could reply a quiet voice spoke from behind them. “Enough.”

 

“Jen, how long have you been there?” asked his mother.

 

“Long enough. When are they coming?”

 

“Tomorrow at noon,” said his father.

 

“Oh. I didn’t think it would be that soon.”

 

“Jen-“

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Am I allowed to take anything?”

 

“The essentials. Jeff and Jared promised to get you anything you needed or wanted.”

 

“Okay. That means I can take Sadie and the bike.”

 

“Jen- I don’t think-“

 

“They said the essentials right? Well, Sadie is essential to me, and so is the bike. Now excuse me, it seems I have some packing to do. Chris, you coming?”

 

“In a minute.”

 

“Fine, but don’t go doing or saying anything stupid. Okay?”

 

“Ah, you know me Jenny.”

 

“Exactly,” and with that he went up the stairs.

 

“I want you to know that you’re wrong. Any one of us would have taken Jensen in. Any one of us would have taken him out of this country and damn the consequences. I don’t agree with you. I don’t think this Jeff guy is the best choice. Yes, he’s in the movement and the government respects him, but he’s the same guy that married somebody who most likely will humiliate and abuse Jensen. For your sake I hope this guy is everything you say he is, or there won’t be any place where you can hide. Now, is there anything else Jensen should know, before tomorrow?”

 

“Yes. For the first month we are only allowed to see Jen on the weekends.”

 

“Right, cut off the boy from his family. That way he can’t complain and it’s easier to mould him into the slave you want. “With that he left the room, leaving an oppressing silence behind him.


End file.
